The True Elf Child Of Light
by Anzyllie
Summary: (Rating for Inu's lingua in later chaps.) She is running. She is alone. She is the last of her kind, and wanted dead by most. Her name is Lyra and this is the story that changed both her life and those of the Inu crew.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the odd people and/or things that may (or most-likely) pop up in this fic.  
  
Okies this :: equals authors note and Italic equals thoughts  
  
And uh that's all I can think of at this time.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The True Elf Child Of Light  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
She was running. Her breath was coming in short gasps she couldn't let them catch her, for if they did, they would kill her for sure this time. Her lungs burned from the lack of air. Her head was pounding with her heart. She could hear the fast beating of her heart in her ears.  
  
They were gaining on her. She began to hear the pounding of the feet on the earth, their enraged shouts of  
  
"There she is!"  
  
"We're gaining on her!"  
  
"This chase is almost over. When you catch her, bind her immediately; leave her no chance or the time to escape. If you must kill her!"  
  
She continued to run, ignoring the throbbing of her head and the pain in legs. She suddenly felt a searing pain in her shoulder; she let out a scream of surprise and pain as she realized what had happened. They had thrown at knife into her shoulder. They WERE going to kill her this time. But still she ran, knowing that her escape attempts were futile. She was scared no she was terrified. But oddly it was not for her sake of her being's purpose. She remembered what would happen if she was killed before completing her mission. Her body involuntarily shuttered at the thought.  
  
She soon realized that she was reading the girl's thoughts and feeling her pain. But there was something wrong about it all. For one she was watching the scene from above the girl's head. She was flying!  
Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, with her heart pounding. She looked up to find Inu, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all starring at her with concerned looks. And she laughed nervously before saying a quick good night to them all and resettling in her sleeping bag and going back to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:: What does all of this mean?::  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno figure it out yourself.  
  
Jake: That you an idiot?  
  
::I hate little brothers!::  
  
:: Find out all of this in the next chapter::  
  
*Tackles Jake* :: Die o' evil one!:: 


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Inuyasha characters, or any of the odd things that could get me sued with out this disclaimer. So please I beg of you do not sue me!  
  
: OMG! I got 2 reviews on my fic's 1st day! I am so happy! Thank you to Yuko and thekiit now, I will be both hyper from reviews and from the email that I get when I get reviews! So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH! x99999999999999999999999999.9! I think I'll do that every time I get a review. It's fun!::  
  
::Okies now that I've finished my random ranting this :: equals Authors note and italic (if it shows up on fanfiction.net grrrrrr) equals thoughts.::  
  
:: And That's all I can think of right now.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The True Elf Child Of Light  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was following Inuyasha on their way back to Kaede's village. It had been quiet for a while, too quiet. Kagome thought Miroku might finally be beginning to mend his ways. "HENTAI!" Kagome sighed, then again maybe not. She let her mind wander as she walked. Her thoughts went to the continuation of the dream she had, had last night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Dream World  
  
They had the girl surrounded as she slowly backed up into the tree. They all had sickening grins as they bared their fangs, and held their knives ready for any sudden movement that she might make. This isn't fair I have to help her somehow. Hey I know I'll distract them! Kagome tried to move down but the force that suspended her in the air refused to let her down.  
  
"Don't even try to get away elf"  
  
"Yeah, 'cause the minute you move you'll have seven knives in your throat."  
  
HEY YOU! ALL OF YOU DOWN THERE! HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU! LISTEN TO ME! Kagome screamed at them. They all seemed to not hear her, all of them except the girl. Kagome saw her abnormal ears twitch at the sound. She looked up and what Kagome saw startled her. The girl had clear, artic-blue eyes, which seemed, to Kagome, tired, angry, and extremely worried. The Last thing Kagome saw was the girl get stabbed with a knife, scream, and fall to the ground in agony.  
  
End Of Dream World  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome tore her thoughts away from the dream just before she walked strait into Inuyasha. "Are you alright Kagome?" Shippo asked with a worried expression on his little face. "Um yeah." Kagome replied smiling. Her smile soon faded as the memory of the girl's scream echoed in her mind.  
END!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:: So how'd you like it? Please review with any questions, comments, concerns, w/e. JUST REVIEW IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT AND YOU HAVE READ THIS FIC!!  
  
Thank you and good night. 


	3. Red Lake Of Confusion

Disclaimer: Ok I don't Own Inuyasha or any of his friends, nor any of his enemies. However I do own Lyra!  
  
::Okies this ( :: equals Author's Note & Italic (if it shows up on ff.n) equals thoughts.  
  
::Aw I feel so touched by all of the kind non-flame reviews I have been receiving::  
  
::And since I'm such an airhead and I can't remember who reviewed I'm just gonna say a big thanx to all the people that reviewed. Sry I can't give names. *hits self* AIR HEAD!::  
  
::And here is your complementary quote of the chapter:  
  
"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" -Asuka Langley Soyru  
  
Hehehe and there you go. Now that I've expressed myself (and completely embarrassed myself) let's get on with the fic.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The True Elf Child Of Light  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And that's what happened." Kagome said. She had just finished telling Kaede about her dreams.  
  
"My, my, my, child. And you said she had elongated ears?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It seems you have some kind of connection with this girl. As if you are connected telepathically or you are have premonitions about what is to come, or what has already occurred." Kaede explained. "My advice to you is to seek out this girl you dream about. Or at least if you dream about her again please try to communicate with her, find out why she has contacted you."  
  
"Ok. Um Kaede where are Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha?"  
  
"They left about half-way through your story Kagome." Shippo piped in.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I believe that you must now rest Kagome. Go to bed and try to confront this child."  
  
"OK" Kagome curled up inside her sleeping bag.  
  
"Goodnight Kaede"  
  
"Goodnight Kagome"  
  
"Goodnight Kagome. Goodnight Kaede." Shippo said as he slipped into Kagome's sleeping bag. "Goodnight Shippo." Kagome said as she closed her eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Dream World  
  
Kagome found herself standing by a large waterfall that led into a rather large lake. A rather large RED lake. It must be a trick of the moon. The soft moonlight was reflecting on the rocks that seemed to guard the shore. Kagome checked out her surroundings. There was about 100 ft of plain grassland surrounding the lake and then it ended where a forest began.  
  
Kagome took a better look at the rocks that surrounded the lake. She noticed a small form sitting on one of the rocks, over by the waterfall. Kagome slowly approached the form and soon recognized the odd long ears and the long blonde hair. It was her!  
  
Kagome slowly walked over to her. It's her!  
  
"Um excuse me." Kagome said trying to get the girl's attention. The girl turned around to look at Kagome and only then did Kagome realize that it wasn't the moon that had made the water look red. It was the girl's blood. The child's entire shoulder was red. It ran down her arm and dripped off the girl's slender fingers, that rested on the rock, in to the water.  
  
"I have been waiting for you." The girl said quietly as she turned around and began taking some cloth, dipping it in the water and then flinching as she placed it on her shoulder.  
  
"I have a few questions for you. But first what is your name?"  
  
"Lyra"  
END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
::Who is this Lyra girl? And why was she waiting for Kagome?::  
  
::So what did ya think? Sry it's so short but I have a major case of writers block right now. Please when you review, tell me what you think should happen. Oh also I ACCEPT ANAYMOUS REVIEWS SO REVIEW ALREADY! Kk bye now.:: 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Dear people who have read and like "The True Elf Child of Light",  
  
I am extremely sorry but I have lots of school work with the coming of 4th quarter and all, so I haven't had time to update my fics lately. And for that I owe you, the readers, an apology. I shouldn't have started something, got you all interested in it, then not be able to finish it. So in short I will make it up to you, seeing as how this is my spring break week, I will make sure to update at least 3 times if not more throughout the course of this week. But I'll only do it If enough of you review this or email me saying that you want me to keep this fic going. If I have to many flames though, I'll stop. People really hurt me with some of the things they said to my other fic. IT HURT ME AND MY PRIDE!!!!!  
  
Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read this. I thank you with all my heart.  
  
~ Jaiden (Dai)  
  
Hello humans who enjoy reading Lady Dai's fic. I am her brilliant star. The main character of her masterpiece. I am known as Lyra. It is pleasing to know that I am liked and so it would be even more pleasing if you could convince Lady Dai to keep it going (I've been trying for weeks but nooooo..it's always homework, homework, homework, or study, study, study). So please send us your thoughts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
~ Lyra 


	5. My name isI know who you are

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu, Inu's friends, Inu's enemies, or Inu's life. However I DO own Lyra.  
  
::Okies this :: equals A/N and I Italic (If it shows up on ff.n) equals thoughts::  
  
::Also I would like to thank all of you who reviewed (not flamed me). I love you all so very much!!! ^_^ (Unless your name is Jasson Ginini then you can kiss my @$$ you jerk! ^_^;;;;;;;;;)::  
  
::Oh also sry if my fic goes a little off subject I'm listening to music while writing this chapter. Enjoy ^_-)::  
  
::I would just like to take a small piece of time and say Yuko thanx for the review! It brought my spirits up.::  
  
Lyra: and now they're up in the clouds along with her head. Hi to you too Yuko!  
  
::Lyra shut it now!::  
  
Lyra: *closes the window*  
  
::*falls over and twitches*::  
  
Lyra: *pokes her, looks around, and walks away*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The True Elf Child Of Light  
  
Chapter 2  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"My name is Lyra." The girl said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Lyra. My name is Kag."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi"  
  
"Yes but how did you know my name?"  
  
"I've been going through your memories while you sleep. And while I do so, I transfer to you some of my memories."  
  
"So you were hurt along time ago?"  
  
"No I was hurt just the sun before last. I have been sending my more recent memories."  
  
"Oh. So is a memory?"  
  
"No miss Kagome. This is real." With that statement, the girl stopped what she was doing and got up. She walked, or rather, limped over to Kagome. Kagome took a step backwards.  
  
"So how did I get here?"  
  
"While you were asleep I took brief control of your body and thus walked you here. When I left was when you became conscience."  
  
"And my friends?"  
  
"They will be here shortly. They followed you."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I am an elf."  
  
"But I thought elves were supposed to look like supermodels or something."  
  
Lyra cocked her head to the side looking confused. "Well whatever you thought was wrong. And look your friends are here now." With that statement Inuyasha bust through the bushes and Lyra vanished leaving Kagome to explain everything.  
  
i I am very sorry but I cannot allow your friends to see me just yet. I will reveal myself to them when the time is right./i  
-------------------------------  
  
End of chapter two.  
  
::so how'd you like it? No wait don't tell me now! Review and put your thoughts on the review. So when I check my mail I can be happy that it's not ALL junk!  
  
Oh and THE Kikyou will NOT be mentioned in this fic thank you very much!:: 


	6. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: Dear people who have read and like "The True Elf Child of Light",  
  
I am deeply hurt from lack of reviews (but thank you to all of those that reviewed), and so seeing as it's been @ least 3 months since I put up that last call for reviews I am requesting @ least 5 reviews between today (June 4, 2003) and June 18, 2003. 5 reviews it ain't that hard, is it? Oh and a personal thank you to Yuko for all your reviews and email me sometime! ^.^ Oh also I'm outta school so I will be checkin everyday 4 new reviews.  
Thanks Again!  
~Jaiden  
  
You upset the author! Bad idea. Oh well. Hi Yuko! I finally got her off the schoolwork! Go me! Well I think I can get her to write a quick chapter lets see....Dai will you..  
  
Dai: NO!  
  
Oh well I tried. Did you know she was gonna have this fic end with a death?! Neither did I! When you review plz say what kind of ending you want, happy, sad, sapp.I mean lovey-dovey, or if you want the ending to be open so that there could be a sequel.it's all up to yall! Ja ne!  
  
~Lyra 


	7. Author's Note 3

Author's Note: Dear people who have read and like "The True Elf Child of Light",  
  
YAY! I got my much-wanted reviews! Wahoo! *dances* ewwwww melted ice cream and cool whip is gross!! .  
  
Newayz I am going to update the fic sometime between July 4th (today) and Sunday, July 6th so keep an eye out for the updates. Oh Hi yuko!! ^.^ Um..about the death thingy..we'll just hafta see won't we. *evil laughter* uh oh bye! *takes off running, far away from the angry Lyra-fans*  
  
~ Jaiden  
  
HA! GO MY MINYONS! DESTROY THE EVIL AUTHORESS! *looks at the camera* oopps.. Nobody heard that. *hides*  
  
::from hiding spot:: hi yuko. If you have AIM or Yahoo messenger Im me on (AIM) elfchildoflight0 or (YM) reborn_star_of_death . ttys bai!  
  
~Lyra 


	8. Disguise

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu, his ears, or any of his friends or enemies. Damn I WANT SESSH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::I apologize for the lateness in my work.. *glares @ Lyra* I had some family issues::  
  
Lyra: What? He was bothering me!  
  
:: Suuuuuuuuuuuure he was -.-::  
  
Lyra: Dork! *hits Jaiden on the head on the head, and knocks her unconscious*  
  
:: *falls to the floor* @.@::  
  
Lyra: Oopps... didn't mean to do that. Oh well I'll just call in the replacement. *walks over to the desk and presses a button*  
  
Lydia: *walks in and looks around*  
  
Lyra: *looks at Lydia*  
  
Lydia: *looks at Lyra*  
  
Together: *point at each other* YOU! *growls*  
  
Lydia: *begins typing the fic*  
  
Lyra: *paces and chews on her hair*  
  
Lydia: This script sux!  
  
Lyra: SHUTUP YA JERK! WE'RE PAYING YA TYPE SO DUN COMPLAIN!  
  
Lydia: *cowers* yes ma'am. Ok since I'm the new author of this fic.  
  
Lyra: WHAT?!?! YOURE JUST A TEMP!  
  
Lydia: v.v yes ma'am *clears throat* this :: equals author's note/commentary 'TEXT' equals thoughts and "TEXT" equals words, sentences, phrases etc. (just w/o the TEXT but with actual words.. ya get it!)  
  
Lyra: oh also I apologize if this story goes a litl off subject I'm listening to "My Will", "Fukai Mori", "Change the world", Chobits opening song, and Dune's "Live forever" in a repeating track ^.^;;;  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The True Elf Child Of Light  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Speak of the dog.I mean devil" kagome said looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome suddenly found her self in Inuyasha's embrace. Some odd minutes later she was released and he went off to have some Inu.::*cough, cough* crappy script *cough, cough* crappy puns *cough, cough*::.alone time.  
  
Kagome soon realized that Shippo and the others had not shown up yet. So she began attempting to create a fire, when she realized that her matches were in her pack, back in the woods. She sighed "why me?!" As soon as she had spoken the words, the sticks she had collected burst into flames.  
  
O.O  
  
^.^  
  
"I'm not sure if I should be rejoicing or cowering somewhere or both"  
  
A demonic laughter soon filled the air around the pond, followed by some hacking and coughing, then the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Can't you do ANYTHING by yourself?" came an annoyed voice from the shadows, which danced with the light of the fire, around Kagome.  
  
*gulp* "Ly...ra?" Kagome asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Yesssssssssss?" came the response.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Thank god. Just making sure it was you. YOU NEARLY SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH LYRA!"  
  
"Sorry" came the reply. "What do you think of my newest disguise?" Lyra asked as a girl of about 15 years emerged from the flames in front of Kagome; wearing a silver dress/shirt that seemed a bit big for her (it had slid off her right shoulder, revealing a shikon jewel shard embedded in her skin), black shorts, and a silver necklace. She had short blonde hair that only came halfway down her neck. She was almost an exact replica of Lyra, only taller and with more. human features.  
  
"Wow...just..wow" Kagome said in awe. "What?" Lyra asked as she cocked her head to the side, before stepping out of the flames.  
  
"That is a jewel shard, correct?" "Um..well...yes..but.um."  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
"Ah.no"  
  
"Pleeeease!"  
  
"Nope sorry. Can't do that."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I kinda need it to keep this disguise"  
  
"You mean you can't do that on your own?"  
  
"Nope. 'fraid not. But the demon I stole it from will be here any moment now. So see you later. Bye!" and with that she vanished. :: hmmm...fire (me pyro) *lights a match and burns down the entire house in 3.26 seconds. WEHOO! " who come a single, careless match can start a forest fire, but it takes a whole box to start a campfire?" lol::  
  
Just then Inuyasha came flying backwards out of the forest, and slid along the ground.  
  
----------------------------------- ::ohhh cliff-hanger. What will happen??!::  
  
Lyra: *waves her hand* oh oh oh pick me I know! Oh oh! Me! me! Pick me!  
  
:: oi vay -.-:: 


End file.
